dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Kibito Kai
Kibito Kai vs. Kibitoshin I know he was referred to by both names in the anime, so I'm wondering which one we should use for an 'official' name. Any thoughts? -- nonoitall 05:54, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Which version of GT are we using? The list of character dates state that the wiki uses the original version of GT's dates, 15 years after the defeat of Buu instead of FUNimation's 20. This article seems to be using FUNImations ("Twenty Years later, Kibito Kai is called into action once again".) We don't want to use both dates when stating something. Which version is the wiki supposed to use? 00:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Earrings Discussion Please use this space to discuss the current edit war over his earrings, thanks. 08:03, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :There's nothing to even discuss, the guy is adding speculation that maybe Kibito Kai found his old earrings and that's why he uses it in Battle of Gods, even though most of the planet was destroyed in the fight against Buu, and Kibito Kai can just create a new set of earrings with Magic Materialization. 15:55, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :you are over looking the fact that old kai doesn't wear a pair of earrings in the movie futher proving my specualtion that potara earrings can't be recreated via magic materialization i told you this before 0551E80Y (talk) 03:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) And it's just that: speculation. It's forbidden to add speculation in the articles, read the Manual of Style. 22:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) well guess what kibito kai was never seen recreating the earrings nor was it ever mentioned proving that you are in the same boat as me specualtion although mine is more implied by the evidence that old kai doesn't seem to have a pair in the movie, he can do magic recreation too so why hasn't he created a pair hmm? if what you say is true then the potara earrings isn't as special as everyone believes and vegito can return at any time really undermining his popularity0551E80Y (talk) 14:41, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Indeed I am speculating too, but at least I'm not adding it in the article. You can speculate as much as you want, but you can't add it to the articles, got it? 14:53, December 14, 2014 (UTC) well i know that now don't i? also fyi over the years i've been visitng this wiki i found hundreds if not thousands of specualtions being used as trivia in the articles and i no doubt that they still exist during my fight with goku20 i mentioned to him that i found specualtion being used on captain ginyu's body change technuique article, the trivia containted questions and speculations as to why he never used it on frieza i went back to it the other day and its gone so i owe him a thanks for that 0551E80Y (talk) 10:28, December 15, 2014 (UTC) it would seem that User:EBsessed has taken it upon himself to find all those specualtions and to expose them0551E80Y (talk) 11:24, December 21, 2014 (UTC) 2 years later a lot a new content has been added that makes this discussion irrelelvent anymore and therefore retconned. dragon ball super being created, old kai has earrings in it as well. kibitio kai has now defused thanks to porunga, more surpreme kais have been seen with lots of earrings. and akira toriyama has an immensly terrible memory. thank you for reading this. 0551E80Y (talk) 12:00, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Don't forget Trunks' blue hair. 23:16, August 3, 2016 (UTC)